


The Stranger with the green eyes

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It's been eight years since the fall of Voldermort and the wizard world has been able to live in peace. Ginny Weasley has finally been able to move on from the death of her brother, the pain of leaving  Hogwarts and most of all, the disappearance of her love, Harry Potter. Now, at 24, Ginny's engaged to Jasper, a ...





	1. Prlogue: "I think i love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

** The Stranger with the green eyes: **

**Prologue: "I think i fallen in love with you"**

I couldn't describe the way he was making me feel.

"Harry?" It came out as a whisper; a very quiet whisper with a hint of passion. I looked up at him, into those beautiful green eyes. I had never seen a man with such a gorgeous face; such fine lips and distinct cheek bones. His skin was smooth and the warmth from his hands seeped into every part of my body he touched. I moaned when his lips hit a sensitive spot just below my ear lobe.

"Harry...please." I jumped when his fingers, soft and masculine, glided up my legs and travelled up my thighs. His thumb rubbed the tiny scar that had been apart of me since the accident when i was 10. I'd never had any feeling when it was touched, but I gasped when his fingers smoothed over it. It wasn't a feeling of hurt or pain, but unimaginable pleasure. _Gosh; Jasper had never made me feel like this._ At this point, my entire body jerked. Jasper!

"Harry, stop!" I said it with force, a little too much, but enough to get Harry to stop touching me. "We have to stop."

"What? Why?" I pushed him off of me, getting up and pulling at my skirt, which had rumpled around my thighs. "Ginny...'

"I'm sorry Harry but, I just can't. With Jasper...this isn't right."

He leaned back, and lowered his head "Ginny..." He said softly. I couldn't hear him becasue i was still rambling.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but please, this can't continue. I'm engaged, okay. Gosh, i mean, here i am kissing you and i have a fiance! Harry, I'm sorry, but-"

"Ginny?"

I flung around. "What Harry?"

He stared at me, those beautiful green eyes flashing sadness. It made my heart hurt. "Ginny....I love you."


	2. Returning

                                       **The Stranger with the Green Eyes**

**Chapter One: Returning**

    With a silent _pop_ , he landed in the middle of a vast field surrounded by total darkness. He stayed low and still, listening for any sounds. He whipped his head to left, then to the right, waiting to see if anything was coming. When not a sound was heard, he slowly stood upright, tall and lean, his mass of unruly hair falling into his eyes. With a flick of his head, the curls flew back into position. He pulled out his wand and began to walk forward, pressing down on a patch of over-grown grass. He took slow, cautious steps deeper into the dark, trying hard to remain as quiet as possible. He wasn’t supposed to be here, he knew that, but he had to come.  
    It had been so long since he stepped foot on this property, since he slept in that bed in that familiar room, since he ate dinner and breakfast at that table. It had been so long since he once laughed and talked with the family who still occupies that very same table, who still owns the property. Harry remembered all his summers; those long, still days where he lived with his aunt and uncle and his cousin seemed as if they would never pass. He would always anxiously await for that day when he could pack everything up and fly away without ever having to look back at that dreadful house with those people who so hated him and his magic. He wasn’t accepted there, he wasn’t loved there. But here, in this home, where he was fed, where he was taken care of so many summers when he was a teenager, where he could laugh and smile and feel the warmth of a family, where he could be himself and not have to worry about Uncle Vernon yelling at him or Aunt Petunia scowling or Dudley beating him up. This place is his home. No; it was his home, ever since he choose to leave and never come back.  
    Harry sighed. He knew his disappearance had caused such pain to them. He never meant to hurt them; he just had to go, he just had to think. If he had told them he was leaving, they never would’ve let him; they never would’ve understood why he had to go. He needed time to his self; he needed space. After the fall of Voldermort and all the destruction and pain, Harry realized that it was too much to take in. The death of Fred; he had caused the Weasley family to feel such anguish. And never wanting to hurt them again, he took off and never came back.  
    Reaching the front steps of the back door, Harry breathed. The Burrow smelled the same as it always did; homey. He ran his fingers along the door, remembering all those days of walking in and out of it. Had it really been that long? 8 years since he left? Everything looked the same, everything seemed the same, but what did he know? He wasn’t around. The house looked the same on the inside, but who was he to judge a book by its cover? For all he knew, the inside-including the people-could be different.  
    Harry walked turned around and the big oak tree caught his eye. It was still there, still standing strong with the tire swing that he helped Ron and Mr. Weasley-with much difficulty- put up. Harry reminisced on so many afternoons of sitting in the tree, him and Ron cracking jokes and talking about girls. He also, very clearly, remembered sitting under that tree, those stolen moments with a certain red head beauty.  
Harry stopped suddenly and turned to face the window to the far left. Inside the room was dark. Harry could imagine that tiny frame sleeping soundly in her bed, tucked beneath the covers with that beautiful flaming hair sprawled all over the pillow.  
    “Ginny” Harry whispered.  
    The love of his life. The person who had loved him with all her heart. Ginny had always been there from the beginning. That little girl running after the train, that little girl blushing whenever she was around him. That same little girl who had grown into the most beautiful woman he ever saw. It had broken his heart when he left, knowing Ginny would take the blow harder than anyone else would. Ginny was strong but when he walked away that night, a little part him felt as if she wasn’t strong enough to handle this. He would’ve never known.  
    Harry sighed and looked away, feeling something pull at his chest. It had felt as if someone had torn away the most important part of him. Ginny was his all, his everything. He had never loved anyone like her. She wasn’t like the other girls he’d dated. She was smart and sexy and funny and she had a smile that could light up the entire world. Her eyes were so wonderful, chocolate brown. Staring into them felt like staring into the eyes of an angel. Ginny was an angel. She was his angel.  
    Harry turned away and walked back into the field. Coming back was harder than he thought. So many things he had left behind, so many people he had turned his back to. There were so many things he had to fix. He couldn’t turn back and leave again; he had to stay. That’s why he came back, to make up for what he had done. He was a little late but he was hoping, with all his heart and soul that the people he had abandoned would forgive him and open their arms again. He hoped that they would take him back.  
    Harry turned and stood in the same spot from which he came. He stared back at the house, so still, so unmoving, so quiet. The people in that house, sleeping so peacefully. He hoped that they would look past what had happened and love him like they once did. He looked at Ginny’s window. He hoped Ginny would love him again too.  
    He sighed and with a _pop_ , he was gone. 


	3. Lucky

                                          **The Stranger with the Green Eyes**

**Chapter two: Lucky**

Ginny Weasley sat up with a start. Her sleepy eyes searched around her bed room to find it completely lit up by the morning sun. Everything was exactly as it should be; her mirror was still in the corner, her desk still by the window, her dresser still by the door. Ginny looked to her right; it was empty, no one standing there. Ginny sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. It was happening again; she was having the dream. The dream where a black figure with bright green eyes stood by her bedside and softly stroked her hair while he told her how much her loved her. Ginny couldn’t see any part of him, except for those green eyes which looked so familiar. And his voice was deep. He would stand there in the dark and just whisper and suddenly he would walk into the light, and only then Ginny would see what he looked like. It was around that time she would bolt out of her dream, waking up covered in sweat and breathing uncontrollably. It was like a nightmare, only it wasn’t scaring, just confusing.

Ginny stretched and got out of bed, walking over to the window which over-looked the wide field that surrounded her house. The Burrows was a big house that was parked in the middle of vast field. It was tall, packed with rooms that were added on due the heavy load of children her mother had bared. In the back was huge oak tree that had been standing still for as long as Ginny could remember. On it was tied a big tire with rope; a muggle contraption that her dad, who was completely obsessed with muggles, had put up, explaining that it was rather interesting how muggles used such things as tires to play with. Ginny thought it was cool; Molly just thought it was weird. 

Ginny sat in the window seat and smiled down at the tree, remembering so many times of playing in it and under it. She, Ron and Hermione and Ha-Ginny cleared her throat, turning away. She always did that, she always thought about him without realizing she was doing it. It’s been what, eight years? Get a grip, Weasley, Ginny thought. She thought she was immune by now, but clearly, she wasn’t. Yet so, Ginny couldn’t help but let her mind wonder on the boy who had stolen her heart so long ago and then crushed it by disappearing without a trace, without even telling her goodbye. The boy with those beautiful green eyes, the boy with that messy hair and lightning shaped scar that sat on his forehead. The boy who she had loved so much and who had loved her. That is, until he went away and never came back. Now, she was in love with some else, some one who cared about her, who loved her and who would never give up on her. At that thought, Ginny lifted her left hand and as she did, the sun struck the diamond and sent of blast of light in her eyes. It was absolutely beautiful and, she guessed, un-doubtfully expensive. How much did Jasper pay for this? Ginny was curious, very curious.

At that point, the door to her bedroom opened and her mother walked in. Molly Weasley was short and plump with red hair the exact color as Ginny’s, only it was short, while Ginny’s was long. Laugh lines crinkled at the corners of her eyes, which were a shade of brown; the exact color of Ginny’s and even thought she was aging, it still held a shadow of youth. 

“Ginny, there you are. What on earth are you doing still dressed in your pajamas! We have an appointment with wedding planner at ten”

“Sorry, mum, I was just day dreaming.” Ginny slid off the seat and walked over to her dresser.

“Keep day dreaming and you’ll miss your wedding day.”

Ginny laughed. “I wouldn’t want to miss that.”

“And I wouldn’t want to be late for this meeting with the wedding planner. We’re discussing the plans for your dress remember? And we still have to book the ballroom for the reception and we’re not going to get anything done if you keep day dreaming, are we?”

Ginny smiled, “No, mum.”

Mrs. Weasley nodded. “Good, so in the shower you go. And don’t day dream; you know how long you take when you day dream in the shower.”

Ginny laughed and walked into the bathroom, shutting door on her mother. Ginny didn’t hear the shuffling of her feet. If anything, she was still standing by the door, making sure Ginny didn’t take long.

î º

“What about this color?” 

Laura, Ginny’s wedding planner, held up a silk lime green table cloth with little holes circling the bottom. Laura smiled at Ginny, who smiled awkwardly back. Ginny was trying hard not to be mean. I mean, Laura was nice and she had great patience but she had not taste what so ever. The lime green table cloth she held up didn’t go well with the colors she had picked out, emerald green. The cloth was a whole other shade.

Ginny cleared her throat. “Uh, I don’t know, I mean; it doesn’t really go with the colors I have.”

“Oh, I know, but I was thinking that we could use another shade of green. You know, with everything already an emerald green. I just don’t think everything should match.” 

Ginny almost choked. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and smiled at Laura, although Ginny knew behind that smile were inappropriate words her mother was trying hard not to spill. 

“Ah, Laura, can we just go with the white that we picked out earlier. It goes so much better with the color we have already.”

“Well, okay. I just though you’d like to try something different, right Ginny?”

Laura looked at Ginny, who stared back. “Laura, I’ll go with my mum. We’ll just take the white ones with the green design in them.”

Laura looked at Ginny and then shrugged. “Okay, your wish is my command. Excise me while I go and order the extras.”

Laura walked away. Ginny sighed in relief and sat down on one of the chairs against the wall. It was already twelve thirty and so far, the only thing they got done was the clots for table for the reception. They still had to book the ballroom, pick up the invitations and start looking for Ginny’s dress. Ginny closed her eyes; who ever knew planning a wedding could be so tiring?

“You okay?”

Ginny looked over at her mother. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

Mrs. Weasley smiled. “I know how you feel. Boy, planning my wedding was just awful. You’re very lucky you have me. When I was planning, I had your aunt Muriel and boy, was she bossy. Everything I picked out she had something smart to say about it. I swear, it was like having the wedding police hanging on your every decision.”

“The wedding police?”

“Oh yes and your Aunt was like the chief.”

Ginny burst into giggles. Mrs. Weasley smiled and patted Ginny’s leg. “Oh, honey I’m so proud of you. I can’t believe my little girl’s get married soon. I remember when you were born. You were just the tiniest little thing.”

“Mum-“

“I know, I know; it’s a motherly instinct, what do you expect?”  
At that moment Ginny’s phone rung. She picked up and hit talk, 

“Hello?

“Thus she spoke and the heavens opened up with bells of sweet melody for she was a beauty to behold, an angel to see.”

Ginny smiled, “Yes Jasper?”

“Have lunch with me, at one. At the La Plaza.”

Ginny looked around and sighed “Oh, honey, I’d loved to, but mum and I are quite booked with the wedding plans right now. We just picked the color of the table cloths.”

“Was it the one’s we choose? The white with-“

“With the green, yes; that’s the one.”

“You know, I feel really bad that I have you doing practically everything.”

Ginny smiled, “I don’t mind, you know I don’t.”

“I know you don’t, but that doesn’t rest my guilty conscience, which is why I want to make it up to you and take you too lunch today. What do you say?”

“I don’t know, Jasper.” Ginny looked over at her mom, who smiled and whispered, “Go ahead, I’ll be fine.” Ginny smiled and mouthed, “Thanks”

“Jasper, I’ll meet you there.”

Ginny heard Jasper smile. “Lovely. And he held his breath, for he could not wait to be reunited with the love of his life, the woman who holds his heart within her hands. I love you.”

“And I love you.” 

With a click, Jasper was gone. Ginny turned toMrs. Weasley. 

“Mum, are you sure?”

“Positive. I have done this before, you know?”

Ginny smiled and hugged her mom. “I’ll meet at the dress shop at two?”

“I’ll be there. Take your time. It’s not everyday that a woman falls in love with a man who recites his own poetry. You’re a  
lucky girl.”

Ginny smiled, thinking yes, she was lucky. 


End file.
